Weird Naruto Science
by penlover
Summary: My Ocs  Nara, Iran and Hana watch a movie, put bras on their heads and hook Naruto plushies to a computer. What will come of the freaked out teens? Even more to the insane characters that want to be anywhere other then there. Based from Weird Science.Redo


_Ok, so I knows that no one really reads the author's banters that most put in front of their stories, but I wanted to do one, just for kicks. The three oc's in this are actually real people. I am Nara, my friend is Iran whom is helping me write this (yes he is bi in real life to), and there is Hana, whom_ _is a really close friend, that she is based after. _

_If you haven't watched the movie __Weird Science_ _then you still should be able to understand the story-line, as the plot will be very different, I'm pretty much just steeling the overall idea (though Disney did that) and one of the beginning scenes. To find out which one you will have to read on. _

_WARNING- pretty much total crack, mild homosexuality, cussing (I swear like a sailor), Other character, OCC (don't know what it stands for), also it is advised to watch (or wiki it, which is what I did) __Weird Science. _

The three teenagers walked into the cafeteria for lunch, all three knowing what kind of a disaster awaited them once they opened the heavy metal doors.

"Nara do we have to go in." a tall boy asked the youngest girl.

"Iran we have been doing this for two years already: we go in, get dumped on, try to eat, then go to the next class. You should really know the drill by now" The rational black haired punk told the brunette boy.

"Well what are we waiting for, I'm hungry and I wont get to be humiliated out here." The sarcastic, flame-headed, oldest girl informed her two underclassmen.

The two younger sighed and walked through with little difficulty. The three were almost instantly awarded with half of the student body's eyes directly on them. There was an eerie silence in the air for some seconds, then they all turned back to what ever they were doing before, or they were gossiping about the late arrivals, though the threesome didn't exactly care either way. Iran stepped into the almost non-existent line for the hot lunch, the girls were smart enough to bring their own nutrition so they picked a table as far away from the front door as possible, while they waited for their friend to join them. Soon they started a playful banter on which anime character was hotter. The two started to increase their volumes, but as soon as they felt eyes bore into their backs they quieted again. Iran heard some of their heightened conversation while walking over to their table as the lunch line time was only about a minute or two.

"What are you guys talking about." The boy asked with a raised eyebrow. In response the two girls turned opposite directions, blushed, and growled out a "None of your business Iran." Though the boy was totally clueless, and decided to poke the bear today.

"Really it can't be that bad!" Iran protested.

"Oh it really can be." Nara snapped at her friend.

"Why wont you tell me." Iran whined.

"Because your immature, and you wouldn't understand." Nara shot back.

Iran visibly winced at his friend's insult, but soon recovered. "Nara I overheard you saying that something was really cute."

Nara was startled, she knew that he had unnatural listening skills, and that the girls were getting pretty loud. But still, she didn't want him knowing about what they were talking about. "Iran, I said nothing do you understand."

"Nara I'm your best friend you can tell me anything," he looked like he was on the verge of crying, "why wont you tell me." Then he tilted his head down so that his long brown bangs hid his eyes.

"Iran," Nara started waiting for him to look up "its my time of the month." The boy stopped the fake crying bit, shot up out of his seat, got away from her as possible with out leaving the table and exhaled a long, loud "eww!"

Now this wasn't what the two girls were talking about, and the boy knew it, but when ever a girl brought her period into it, that always meant trouble.

The rest of lunch was filled with munching, weird comments leading to awkward silences, and anime conversations, mainly revolving around Naruto and FullMetal Alchemist.

The last three periods felt like molasses for the three, until they got to sixth period; Japanese class. The only class that the three different grade levels were intergraded with each other, and the only class that the three had together. Even that class went slow for the three, as they were getting into a grammar lesson today.

The three all walked back to their shared apartment (don't ask). Once home all three walked into their separate rooms, as they had a really big apartment. Nara was reading instead of doing her homework, opting that for the ten minute walk to school. Iran was watching inappropriate things on the internet, while not doing homework as he claims "It is an insult to his intelligence" though one could only argue that the boy only knew how to crack into things. Hana was actually doing her homework, as she didn't really have anything else to do, and she wanted a really high GPA for collage the following year.

The day was currently a Friday, which meant that the three had no idea what they were going to do with themselves for the rest of the night, much less the weekend. An idea popped into Nara's head, it was a long shot but who knows.

"I suggest movies and sugar highs," the other two instantly agreed.

"Iran you go get the stuff, Hana go pick out some really random things that we can Mystery Science 3000 to." Both nodded and went to do their aforementioned jobs. Iran went to their extensive kitchen and started the popcorn maker, as everyone knows there is no such thing as a movie without popcorn. He also filled large bowls to the brim with pretzels, m&ms, chocolate chips, and nerds. H also dug out the mini cooler and filled that with red bull, cold coffee bottles (like Starbucks), and lots and lots of soda cans. With Nara's help they transported their next three meals to the living room to be consumed. Hana was in front of their large glass movie cabinet. She pulled out many Naruto episodes, mostly Shippudden (with the Akatsuki) and the Zubaza arc. She also pulled out their favorite science fiction, which is hilarious to voice over, _Weird Science_. After getting absolutely blitzed on sugar and lack of sleep the three fell asleep after watching all of the episodes and movie, but not before, in a drunken state, Nara produced an idea.

"Why don't we make our Naruto plushies come to life?" The others didn't object, that sounded, actually, like a good idea.

_Haha, cliff-hanger. I will also give credit and a cookie to the first person who can tell me what Mystery Science 3000 is. Thank you for reading this really bad story. I really appreciate reviews, but I'm trying not to be such a review whore. Thank you and good night/morning/ afternoon/ life. _


End file.
